fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zone (KLR)
|rōmaji= Zōn |type= Caster Magic Lost Magic |user= Raven Nightclaw }} Zone ( , Zōn lit. Limitless Boundary) is the name of an exceptionally powerful form of Caster Magic and a form of Lost Magic; Zone is considered to be the ultimate form of , and is believed to be the , father, brother, sister, grandparents, aunt, , and cousin to every known form of magic that revolves around the manipulation of space in any shape or form. Description Zone, as stated, is a form of Lost Magic that revolves around the manipulation of space — space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exists in, and the 11th dimension that exists within the 3rd dimensional space. User of Zone can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of one's choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Zone, as the ancestor of pretty much every single form of it offers its user all of the same skills as its offspring does, just in a single neat package. Zone's general usage, as stated above, is the creation, depletion, and manipulation of this invisible "space". Users of Zone when utilizing this powerful magic will surge their magical energies through their body before exerting them outwards and away from them, using this as a means to enthrall the latent Eternano within the atmosphere and take command of it. Once this is completed, the user will begin to solidify the magic into an invisible, unseen force that actively affects everything around it; the user can generate three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations; this means that users of Zone can trap their opposition in an unending loop as they continue to attempt to get closer to the magic caster, this effect also being able to be applied to anything that would be used at range, or more specifically, anything that must move through a space to reach the caster of Zone. In this instance, the creation of space commonly serves as the Zone user's primary means of defense but with a skilled user they can turn this defensive ability into an exceptionally powerful offensive tactic such as if the addition of space does not increase the overall distance between two points, such as being pressed against the wall, the increased spatial pressure can easily crush anything; this allows a Zone user to quickly box their enemies in a created space and crush them from all sides. The generated space can also serve as a pocket dimension, allowing the user to hide inside it, similar to that of its child magic, Requip. Zone's ability to generate space, while commonly utilized in a defensive manner can also serve the purpose of a powerful offensive one in the form of the user's ability to increase the pressure of the space around their enemies; the user can create distortions and folds in space to generate a spatial pressure, which can crush the target with tremendous force either directly or by generating a burst creating a powerful shock wave, and since this is a spatial attack, it cannot be negated by conventional means, this ability can also be used in a manner similar to that of Gravity Magic by increasing the spatial pressure above an enemy. Defensively, the aspect of spatial generation is exceptionally powerful; the most commonly employed defensive measure is remote teleportation which allows the user of Zone to teleport an opposing attack directed at themselves away from, or back towards their opponent without having to move. Basic teleportation also serves the same purpose. Zone also offers its caster the ability to form barriers by warping or generating space between themselves and an opposing attack. To continue with the next primary ability, Zone provides its user the ability to deplete space, allowing them to deplete three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. Since space basically acts as a boundary of existence for all, if the space around any matter or energy is depleted, then the said matter would also be erased from existence. This ability offers Zone users several sub-abilities, such as distance manipulation distance being a numerical description of how far apart objects are. In physics or everyday discussion, distance may refer to a physical length, or an estimation based on other criteria (e.g. "two counties over"). In mathematics, a distance function or metric is a generalization of the concept of physical distance. Thus the user of Zone is able to manipulate how far objects are from each other, regardless of the other objects around them. For example: user's can make two objects touch each other from different sides of the room, without having to move them; this could potentially allow one to bypass in-between obstacles. The user can also apply this to the surrounding structures, such as making a hallway potentially never ending, or reducing a gigantic room into a cramped space. Among its other common sub-abilities is teleportation, the user being able to teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Among the other abilities that fall under this aspect of Zone one of the most useful of them is known as remote teleportation which is the ability to teleport matter/energy from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact, this ability being rather ambiguous as it can fall under either the first or second primary abilities of Zone, but is more closely related to the basic aspect of teleportation. This single ability is exceptionally powerful and useful; remote teleportation allows a user of Zone to teleport opposing attacks directed at themselves to any location they desire, even to behind their original origin of casting, allowing them to attack with a spell that may not be within their skill set. Offensively remote teleportation can be used to teleport various objects into other objects, even within another person hypothetically. This ability can also be used to shift the Zone casters position with any opposition of their choosing, which can also be used to put them in danger of receiving an attack, even their own previously cast spells. Defensively and supplementally, remote teleportation works in many similar ways to some of the other known forms of spatial magic, namely Requip and . Among Zone's trifecta of primary abilities, the last is its ability to manipulate any already existing space, this means that anything surrounding the user of this magic can be freely manipulated at their will with ease. This ability often provides the bulk of a Zone users offensive abilities as it allows them to bend, twist, or otherwise contort the space around their enemies to cause powerful and often devastating effects, such as releasing destructive shockwaves that can tear apart anything and everything in their path. Zone user's can contort the space that their opposition occupies in order to effectively crush them where they stand, they can twist a nearby section of space to its breaking point before letting it snap back, a process that releases an incredible amount of energy. Trivia *This magic was approved by Per. *The author is well aware of the overpoweredness of this magic, and as such any character that uses it will not be used in any RP with other users unless very strict guidelines and agreements have been made beforehand. Although this is mostly a moot point as this magic is solely for the author's usage. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Spatial Magic